The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Certain electronic devices may operate in an energy-saving mode. When a device is in an energy-saving mode, the device consumes less power than it normally does by running one or more components of the device at less than full power. For example, certain printers may enter an energy-saving mode if the printer is not used within a specified amount of time. When the printer is in the energy-saving mode, the printer may not be able to provide certain functions that the printer may normally provide when the printer is operating normally.
In order to cause a device to exit an energy-saving mode (or “wake-up” the device), a user may physically manipulate an interface provided by the device to instruct the device to wake-up. For example, to wake-up a printer that is in an energy-saving mode, a user may physically walk up to the printer, and press a button on the printer to cause the printer to wake-up. Another way to cause a printer to exit the energy-saving mode is for a user to send a print request, electronically over a communications link, to the printer.
Unfortunately, devices may require a certain amount of time and/or resources to wake-up. For example, to wake-up a printer, the printer may need a certain amount of time to perform tasks necessary to prepare the printer for printing, such as warming the oil of the printer and readjusting the color ink of the printer. Thus, after the user causes the printer to exit the energy-saving mode, the user will need to wait a certain amount of time for the printer to exit the energy-saving mode before the printer is able to print the requested document.